Sacrifice
by AzarathianWarrior
Summary: Takumi. TakiZoe. Whatever you want to call it. Be warned, this is filled with ripyourowneyesoutcute


Ok, a one-shot featuring -scary music- my brand-new oc, Hinata! This is probably stupid, but I had an urge to write this, so I hope you like it!

I don't own Digimon. If I did, Takuya would be with Zoe, I would be in it with Kouji -fan girl love, what can I say- , and JP would be rotting in...a dark, scary place filled with rabid rats... -I can't stand JP, in case you hadn't noticed...- Oh yeah. I do like Takuya too, but I'm not mean enough to take him from Zoe. Maybe I'll write something about Zoe dying heroically, but, I'm not a Zoe hater, so it might be hard to do... enough of my ranting, on to the story!!!!!!!

* * *

**Sacrifice**

'Why? Why him? Anyone but him.' A nervous Hinata looked around, as if fearing that her thoughts were being heard. 'I could have fallen for Kouichi, Kouji, even JP, but no. Fate decided to play this ugly deck of cards.' She giggled at that funny thought, before becoming sober again. 'I don't even know why I should like him. He's rude, egotistical, annoying...sweet, funny, kind, caring, loyal - UGH! I can't even think badly about him! I can see why she likes him.' Hinata thought glumly. 'Zoe is lucky to have Takuya's love.' Yes, it was Takuya Hinata had a crush on. Yes, it was Zoe who had a crush on Takuya. And yes, it was Takuya who had a crush on Zoe. 'I'm the odd one, aren't I? I don't fit in the Takuya love triangle, because he only loves Zoe. He sees me as a friend, and,' she hesitated thinking the next few words as it would mean giving him up for good, 'I suppose... that's all I'll ever be.' She let a tear trail down her cheek, before grinning sadly, wiping the tear away. 'Zoe better like this, seeing as how I'm sacrificing any chance to be with Takuya tonight.' She stood up from her place on the cliff, looked at the full moon a moment, then turned abruptly, heading for camp. Her mission lay ahead, and she was determined to complete it, no matter how painful it would be for her.

The first part of her mission was sitting by the fire, stirring something that was in a pot above the fire. She calmly went up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. He jumped and turned around, and grinned when he saw Hinata. "Hey Hinata-Chan. What's up?" She sat beside him and decided not to beat around the bush. "Takuya-San, do you love Zoe?" Takuya blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I do. Why do you ask." "No reason," she answered sadly. Takuya eyed her carefully as she said this. "Hinata-Chan, are you ok?" She snapped back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine. Um, can you meet me by that cliff after dinner? It's really important." She turned on the eyes, and Takuya couldn't't resist. "Ok, ok, I will. You can stop with the eyes. I'll be there." He smiled, and she couldn't't help wishing that she could tell him how she feels, but to stop herself, she repeated, 'can't hurt Zoe, can't hurt Zoe' in her mind. She smiled lovingly for a second, but then quickly turned her head away, praying that he didn't see. He acted like he didn't, so she nodded a thanks and went off to find Zoe. After she left, he wondered to himself, 'is...is Hinata-Chan...in love with me?'

"Zoe! ZOE!!!! Where Are Y- AUGH!!!" Hinata screamed as Zoe popped out of the bushes. Zoe giggled. "Sorry Hinata, didn't think I would scare you that much." She teased. Hinata waved her off. "Whatever." Hinata paused, unsure of how to continue. She gave up. "Ok, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. Zoe, do you love Takuya?" Zoe blushed and nodded. "Yes, I do." "I see." Hinata murmured. Zoe put her hand on Hinata's shoulder, worried about her friend. "Are you ok, Hinata?" Hinata snapped back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, after dinner, meet me by the cliff, ok? It's really important." Zoe thought a minute. "Ok, but why can't you tell me now?" "Just...trust me, Z. I promise you'll like it." 'Even if I don't.' she added in her mind, then turned to go back to camp. Zoe looked confused, but shrugged it off and went back to looking for a stream.

Dinner was unusually quiet that night. JP, Tommy, Kouji and Kouichi were acting normal, but Hinata, Takuya and Zoe were silent. Each of the three was thinking of something important.

'Is Hinata-Chan in love with me?' Takuya wondered. 'It would be an option, considering how she acts sometimes. I don't want to hurt her, but I don't like her that way.'

'Ok Hinata, just remember, don't cry. Smile, squeal, laugh, jump in the air- do **Anything** except cry.' She kept that thought running through her mind while she decided on the best way to reveal Takuya and Zoe's love for each other. 'They're both pretty dense, so I think I should be straight-forward when I say it. Hmm, how about: Takuya, Zoe's in love with you. Zoe, Takuya's in love with you. Yeah, that'll work.'

'What could be so important that Hinata would be so eager to meet with me?' Zoe asked her self in her head. 'Maybe...it's about Takuya.' Her eyes widened. 'What if she's in love with him?! What if she'll make me fight her for him?! She wouldn't hurt me like that, would she? I don't want to hurt her either.'

After dinner was over, the three disappeared one by one. Takuya went first. 'Oh no, is Taki going there, too? Maybe she is gonna fight me for him.' With that thought in her mind, she left in the same direction as Takuya, toward the cliff. That was Hinata's cue. 'Remember, be happy, not sad. Happy, not sad.' She repeated in her mind and followed the two to the cliff.

When she reached the cliff, Takuya and Zoe were already standing there, and turned to look at her. Hinata went in between them and took a deep breath before starting. "Ok, I'm gonna be real blunt about this, 'cause you two are clueless when it comes to love. Takuya, Zoe is in love with you. Zoe, Takuya is in love with you. Doesn't get anymore obvious than that." She said almost bitterly, stepping away from them so they could get to each other. They merely stood there, looking at her. She started getting impatient. 'If they would just hug, of kiss, or something, this pain would be over.' "In case you didn't hear me, you both love each other, so could you kiss or something? Just...please, do it so this pain will be gone." She whispered that last part, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I thought so." Takuya's voice pierced the silence. "Hinata," he walked toward her and lifted her chin so he could see into her eyes. "Do you love me?" She closed her eyes and clenched her hands. "You weren't supposed to know." She whispered. "You weren't supposed to know, either of you." She looked to Zoe when she said it. "But, I guess I can ask now, and it'll be easier." She stepped away from Takuya and looked at both of them. "Zoe, Takuya, I know you love each other, and I know you don't love me Takuya, but, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor." She swallowed before continuing. "Could...Could Takuya...give me...my first kiss?" Takuya looked to Zoe, who looked kindly at Hinata. "Yes Hinata, of course. I had a feeling you were in love with him when you told me you were saving your first kiss for someone special. You looked at Takuya out of the corner of your eye when you said it. After what you've done for us, it's the least I - we - can do." She nodded to Takuya.

Hinata looked at Takuya. "What about you, Takuya? Is it alright with you?" Takuya smiled at her. "Yes Hinata, I know this is painful for you." He became serious, and put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye. "But, you know that...I don't like you that way." Hinata nodded sadly, before giving a half-smile. "Friends?" Takuya smiled again. "Til the end." He then lowered his lips to hers and lightly kissed her. She somewhat smiled, not deepening the kiss, but making sure he knew the depth of her feelings for him. He broke it softly and she smiled at him through her tears. "Thanks Takuya. Now get going." She playfully pushed him toward Zoe. "Your...your woman is waiting." She choked out. Takuya nodded sending a sorrowful smile her way, before turning to Zoe. Zoe suddenly ran forward and hugged Hinata. "Thank you Hinata. For helping me and Takuya. We're still friends?" Hinata nodded. "We're still friends, but," she lowered her voice, "could you not, uh, y'know, do too much couple stuff around me? Only until I can get over this." Zoe nodded, before looking at Takuya, knowing he could hear them. He nodded as well. She hugged Zoe one more time before saying playfully, but a with an undertone of seriousness. "Take care of him Z, and never take him for granted. You have no idea how lucky you are to have him." She then let go, and retreated into the forest. She slid down a tree and leaned her back against it, silently sobbing, watching the couple share their first kiss. She suddenly felt herself being drawn on to someone's lap. She looked up to see Kouji staring kindly at her, gently wiping her tears away. She finally hugged herself to him and sobbed, letting all her feelings free for once, while Kouji patted her back, whispering "It'll be ok" in her ear. She nodded, turning toward the hugging couple.

"I know." She whispered loud enough for Kouji to hear, tightening her grip around his waist, as he did the same. "My sacrifice was worth their happiness."

* * *

'holds up a card that says "Aaaaaawwwwwww 3" Wasn't that cute?

Random reader: I hate cute!

Sucks for you! I warned you in the summary that it would be "rip-your-own-eyes-out-cute"!

Another random reader: I hate Takuya and Zoe!

Again, Sucks for you! If you don't like Takuya and Zoe in love, why the heck did you read this? I don't go around reading fics about my least favorite pairing then flaming the writer! But, if you want to flame me, read this "note" or whatever it is...

**NOTE!** All flames will be used to heat up my house, so if you want to flame, make sure you leave some wood, too.

Constructive criticism is welcome, by all means.

Make sure you keep that in mind if you flame. Now that I've ranted **Again**, I'll be leaving...


End file.
